


Sharing the Spoils

by Morning_Glory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She disregards every survival instinct she has, all of them currently screaming at her that this is such a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't even know. Mistakes are mine, characters are not.

"You wouldn't dare."

"What’ll you give me if I do?" Honestly curious, Darcy can’t resist asking. She watches as Clint shakes his head at her.

"Nothing, because you won’t.” And he sounds so sure of himself that Darcy doesn’t waste her breath responding, just tilts her head slightly and stares at him. It takes a minute, but eventually he starts to fidget under the look. A little longer and he makes a couple of offers that Darcy has to resist rolling her eyes at. Finally, he lands on one that catches her interest. "Your ticket and enough vodka to get you through the visit without causing anyone permanent damage."

"You've got yourself a wager, _Hawkguy_." Darcy holds her hand out and waits for him to shake to seal the deal. He does, smirking at her the whole time.

"You didn't even ask what I want when I win. Could be anything." Clint looks her over with an exaggerated leer and she rolls her eyes. She's known him long enough to realize he's only teasing, but beyond that, she trusts that he wouldn't do anything she wasn’t okay with. Besides, she isn't going to lose. "Darce?"

Darcy feels his eyes following her as she stands up without another word and begins weaving her way through the other chairs and tables in the lunchroom. She’s almost hyper-aware of her movements as she approaches her target, carefully making sure it doesn’t look like she’s trying to sneak up on them. It’s not that she believes they would ever consider her any real kind of threat, but when it comes to dealing with enhanced spies and assassins - _spysassins?_ \- and super soldiers, better safe than sorry is a good rule to follow.

She watches all three of them turn, almost in unison, as she reaches their table and stops. Darcy’s only met them a couple of times, barely more than introductions really, and the silent staring is more than a little unnerving, but she can’t let that stop her from completing her objective; not when she can practically hear Clint rooting for her to fail from across the room. Disregarding every survival instinct she has, all of them currently screaming at her that this is such a bad idea, Darcy ignores the presence of Natasha and Steve to focus her attention solely on Bucky.

“I’m gonna need you to not freak out for a minute.” She’s surprised at how steady her voice is when she’s fighting the urge to squirm. There is a moment of distraction as Darcy notes how all three of them present slight variations of the same expression, the raised eyebrow and slight tilt of the head. She wonders if it's a serum thing, or just a learned response from working so closely together, before focusing her attention back on the man sitting in front of her.

Bucky watches more closely than the others, and she doesn't move, bearing the scrutiny until he gives a barely there nod of assent. Only then does she step closer, resting one hand on the table and the other on the back of his chair, careful to not actually touch him as she leans in. She hesitates for a second, just before their lips touch, giving him a chance to turn away, but he doesn't move and she closes the distance.

It's a barely there press of lips to lips, simple and meaningless. At least, that what she tells herself. Just proving a point, that’s all. As she starts to pull away, she feels his lips twist into a grin against hers and Bucky slips a hand to the back of her neck, holding her in place as he takes control of the kiss and makes it anything but simple.

It takes a minute for her brain to kick back in, and Darcy pulls away with a shaky gasp. Bucky releases her as she takes a step back, covering her mouth with her hand. The room has gone silent around them and Darcy feels the heat in her cheeks. She turns to leave when a hand wraps around her wrist and stops her.

“Wait.” Chewing on her bottom lip, Darcy turns back to face him. He looks amused more than anything and she gives an internal sigh of relief. She still can’t quite meet his eyes. “You gonna explain what that was?” This time she listens to the survival instincts and resists giving a sarcastic answer to cover her discomfort.

“Barton-” She doesn’t make it any farther than that before he holds up a hand to stop her and shakes his head. He turns, just a little, and finds his target with no real effort, muttering curses as Clint responds with a sloppy salute and a grin. Bucky looks back to Darcy and watches in silence for a minute before letting her wrist go and slumping back in his seat, arms crossed over this chest.

“What did you win?” He sounds resigned, no longer smiling, and suddenly Darcy wonders how many times Clint has done this to Bucky before. She makes a mental note to ask. And maybe plot revenge.

“Ticket home for my cousin’s wedding and enough alcohol to survive the weekend without killing anyone?” He blinks at that, obviously surprised by the answer, but before he can ask about it, Darcy keeps going. “I’ll split the profits with you?”

He seems startled by the offer but manages to smirk at her. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Is this the part where you stick me with a boring trip and run off with the booze?”

“Yeah, I don’t even want to go to this thing, and I’m not mean enough to force that on anyone else.” Darcy snorts and shakes her head. His expression loses the hard edge and Darcy cheers internally. This may have started as a bet, but she didn’t want to ruin his mood. Especially not today. And while he seems curious, he doesn’t ask her to explain. “Barton knows my choice, but you can work out with him what you want for your half of the loot.”

“I think I’ll do that.” He gives her a look she can’t read and stands up, and Darcy takes a step back to give him space. He turns and points at Clint. “Don’t move, Barton.” Clint holds up his hands in surrender, still grinning.

Darcy bites her lip again and clenches her fists, mentally berating herself for even thinking it, but it’s just too good a chance to pass up. She’d do it -has done it- to any of her friends, and after the kiss they just shared, he’s definitely on her list. She moves before she can give it any more thought and slaps Bucky on the ass. He actually jumps, and _yelps_ , at the contact and the room goes silent again as he turns back, wide-eyed and obviously shocked.

“Happy birthday?” Darcy squeaks and shrugs weakly as she backs carefully away.  Steve nearly falling out of his chair laughing distracts Bucky just long enough for Darcy to make a break for it, and she flees to the sound of Clint cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get this done for March 10th (which was supposed to be MCU Bucky's birthday?) but ended up a couple of days late.


End file.
